Death, War and the Autobots
by Lucifer'sfox
Summary: A cursed god of war and the daughter of death join forces with the Autobots to fight the Decepticons and their new allies. I don't own transformers or the Greek gods
1. Chapter 1

"Mission City, busy as usual." Dekara huffed as she waited for the light to change. A helicopter flew threw the intersection, firing its guns at something down the street. People were running down the street toward her truck. "What the hell?" Then a shock wave went threw the area with an electrical shock. Dekara hugged her steering wheel as it hit her truck. "Oh, God! Ares be ok." She gasped. Ares purred back to life. She smiled and rested her head on the steering wheel. "You're okay. Thanks heavens."

A flurry of gun fire came around the corner, then giant robots came around the corner. Dekara was shocked as they came right toward her and her truck. All of a sudden, her truck started moving backwards on its own. Her hand flew up from the steering wheel. "Ares!"

"Please trust me, Dekara." A voice answered her. "I'm trying to protect you."

"What the hell?" Dekara shouted. "Ares?" She grabbed her seatbelt.

"Yes. Please don't fear me." Ares responded. "I will protect you." Ares made his way threw the street away from the fighting.

"But You're my truck." Dekara stated as she held onto her seatbelt.

"Yes, but I am much more, too." Ares backed into an alleyway as the robots ran past. "I think we are safe for now." Dekara watched as men in military uniforms ran pass them, shooting at the robot. "Dekara, isn't that your brother's unit?"

Dekara looked. "I think so, but they're supposed to be in Qatar." She tried to get out to follow them, but the door wouldn't open.

"I will follow when it's safe." Ares assured her. "But for now it's not safe for you." Dekara huffed. She watched as the fighting continued. She watched from the safety of her truck. After a while, the explosions and gun fire stopped. Ares pulled out of the alleyway and headed in the direction that the military group went. Ares weaved in an out the debris to the group and robots. Once they were at the group, Ares opened the door and let her out.

She got out and stormed over to the leader of the men. She pushed others out of her way. "What the he'll are you doing here? You're suppose to be in Qatar?" Dekara snapped as she poked the leader in the chest.

"Dekara? Why are you here? How did you get here?" He asked in return.

"Lennox, who is this?" The largest of the robots asked.

"I'm his sister." She snapped, glaring at Lennox as she waited for his answer.

"Optimus Prime, this is my sister, Dekara Starr Lennox. Dekara, this is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Lennox introduced.

"So, you can tell me what has happened to my Ares?" She turned to Optimus and asked.

"Ares?" Optimus asked. Lennox shook his head. Then the sound of metal scrapping and gears whirling began. Dekara turned to see Ares change from a 1996 Dodge ram 2500 4x4 into a black and blood red robot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ares, what have they done to you?" Ares gave her a robotic grin. His eyes glowed a bright green.

"The Allspark must have given him life." Ratchet spoke up. "I can't sense him."

"That is because your Allspark gave this form the ability to transform, but the life was my own. I have been trapped in this metal for centuries." Ares commented. "I am of this world."

"Then you have a real name?" Dekara asked.

" May I ask why you called me Ares?" Ares asked Dekara as he keeled down in front of her.

"It just felt right." She replied, looking into his eyes.

"Because it is right, my goddess." Ares smiled at her cockily. " My name is Ares."

"As in the God of War?" Sgt. Epps asked.

"Yes." Ares answered. "You have saved me and I will protect you." He looked into her eyes deeply.

"Ares, then you will help us fight the Decepticons?" Ironhide asked.

"I will protect Dekara." Ares answered. "That is my priority. "

"Dekara, you should take Ares and go before they see him." Lennox stated.

"Before who sees him, little brother?" Dekara smiled.

"The government." Lennox laughed. "We don't need them finding you either, do we?"

"Okay, little brother. We'll go, but call me later." With that, Ares turned back into the black with blood red trim truck. Dekara ran over to him and got in. Ares drove away.

"Why does she not want to deal with your government?" Optimus asked.

Lennox smiled. "She is my half sister and if they find out who her real father is, they will want to dissect her."

"You mean that gorgeous sister of yours isn't human?" Epps asked.

"No, She's human, but she is something else as well." Lennox answered. "I love my sister and try to protect her."

"What is she then?" Optimus asked.

"I'm not sure. Our mother never told us." Lennox replied. "I just know she's very different than me."

"Oh." Epps sighed. "Guess there's no chance in getting a date with her then, huh?" Lennox glared at him, then hit him in the arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Dekara sat with her arms crossed over her chest in the driver's seat as Ares drove threw the city. "Are you going to talk to me?" Ares asked as he reached the city limits.

"How long have you been trapped?" She asked.

"For centuries." Ares replied. "First, it was a weapon over time it changed, but always something geared toward men's. You are the first woman to want anything to do with me since I was cursed."

"So, why were you cursed?" Dekara lowered her arms to her lap.

"Do you not know your Greek legends?" Ares snickered.

"Ares, the God of War was a womanizer." Dekara half laughed. "So, the womanizing landed you here?"

"Yes." Ares sighed. "I have learned that I can not always have what I want."

"What is it that you want?" Dekara asked she rubbed a hand on the steering wheel.

"To be someone's only love." Ares replied sadly. "Your touch didn't hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the only woman to touch the metal that didn't cause pain to my being. It's part of the curse. Hephaestus always has made sure that my metal was made into something that woman don't appreciate. " Ares laughed. " But you appreciated my metal form when even when even men No longer did. You even restored the metal form to better than when it was new."

"You were a beautiful truck. I couldn't let you sit there and rot." Dekara huffed. "You had a good solid frame and engine. You just needed a little TCL is all."

"You made me look better than before. To be honest, I thought you were going to make me look girly like most women do with there vehicles." Dekara laughed. "I look more like a man's truck now."

"I don't believe trucks should look feminine . They are designed to work not just look good. Besides I'm not very girly."

"Very true, but you are still a woman." Ares laughed. "And we are home."

"Ha ha." Dekara laughed sarcastically. "It was home. I don't think We'll be safe here much longer." She looked at the camper that she lived in. "You still willing to tow the camper?" She got out.

"Yes, I will for you." Ares replied. "When do you want to leave?"

"I don't know, but soon." She ran her hand along his hood, patted him like she always did. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I do not mind it." Ares responded. "It makes me feel needed and wanted. No one else has ever done that before you."

Dekara looked back toward Ares and smiled. "You are still a flirt and a charmer. You know we should have asked Optimus about your new form."


	4. Chapter 4

"True, maybe when things have settled down you can ask your brother to meet with him." Ares agreed.

"Maybe." She smiled again then went inside.

Dekara went to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror at her reflection. Her long blood red hair, emerald green eyes and almost white skin made her stand out. She knew she would have to move again. The government was the least of her worries. They will find her again. Her looks are too unusual, but she couldn't hide them. She had tried, but it never worked. She shook her head, then got cleaned up and changed. She headed back out to Ares.

"I gather you are going hunting tonight?" Ares asked as she approached him.

"I'm not hunting." She replied as she ran her hand over his hood again. Ares shivered. "Haha. Are you cold?"

"Funny, but no." Ares replied, opening the door for her. Dekara got in. "But now I can protect you."

"So, I'm Not alone in this?"

"No. You are not alone, beautiful." Ares snickered and revved up. "Never again will you fight alone."

"Thank you, Ares." Dekara smiled softly. "I need to get something to eat."

"Ok." Ares headed back out. He drove her to the local diner. Dekara quickly went in and got beer food then returned to Ares. She got in and they drove to an Ares that her targets were know to hang out in. "Why are you doing this any way?" Ares asked once they found a spot to sit.

"I'm doing recon today. They attacked my homeland and it's people."

"So, you are trying to protect your people?"

"They're not really my people." Dekara replied. "But I was born in this country."

"So."

"These people target innocent children." Dekara finished. "I can't allow children to die like that."

"You risk your life to save children?" Ares asked.

"Yes."

"What can I do to help you?" Ares asked. Dekara smirked. "Well?"

"For now just watch my back." Dekara answered. Their night was quiet. She knew they were looking for her, but she would stay just out of their reach.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, her phone rang. She rolled over and looked at it, then answered it.

"Hey, little brother." She growled out.

"Hey. Can you talk?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Dekara sat up.

"As you know we have new friends. Well." Lennox hesitated. "I'm going to working with them. I was hoping I could get you to help me build a new team to work with them."

"But I'm not military, Will." Dekara sighed. "How would that work. You know what will happen if they find me."

"This is a special unit and you would actually be working with them, not our government. He asked me to ask you and Ares. Will you at least talk with him?"

"Okay. When and where?"

"Tonight and I'll send the coordinates. "

"Okay, Will, I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye, little brother." Dekara hung up the phone and looked at the time. It was almost noon. She got up and got dressed. She packed up her weapons and some of her clothes. She headed out to Ares. "Morning, Ares." She ran her hand up his hood as she walked beside him. He shivered. She laughed.

"You are enjoying that." He growled out. "Aren't you?"

"Yes and so are you." She giggled. "Or you wouldn't let me." Ares just sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. It's nice to be able to be heard and to be able to react to things." Ares opened the back door for her to load the two bags in.

"We'll go see Will and Optimus tonight. Optimus wants to talk to us."

"Okay, where to first?" Ares asked as she got into the driver's seat.

"Food first, then business." She laughed. Ares took her to get food and then to take care of her business.

It was just after dusk when they returned to the camper. "I'll be just a few. I just want the ready the camper to leave after we meet Optimus tonight." Dekara stated as she got out.

"Okay." Ares replied as she opened the camper and went in. As the door closed behind her, the camper exploded. "NO!" Ares yelled as he transformed and dove for the camper.

A dark figure rose from the destroyed camper with Dekara cradled in its arms. Dekara was limp. Ares dropped to his knees and hung his head. "Ares." A deep low voice called to him. He slowly looked up. "Transform."


	6. Chapter 6

"Thantos?" The figure nodded. Ares transformed back to his truck form.

"Open the door." Ares did as Thantos reached him. "Take her to her brother." Thantos laid Dekara on the back seat. He then placed a hand on Ares and shocked him.

Ares shook from it. "What was that for?"

"I've released some of your powers, but you will only be able to use them with her in contact." Thantos explained.

"Why?"

"You will need them to protect my daughter." Thantos replied. "Now, go. She's alive, but she needs help." With that Thantos vanished.

Ares took off to the coordinates that Will had sent Dekara earlier. An hour later, Ares pulled into the abandoned drive-in at the coordinates. Will and Optimus were already there. Ares slid to a stop in front of them. He opened the back door. "She needs help, Will!" Ares yelled. "Thantos told me to bring her to you."

"What happened to her?" Will asked as ran to the opened door.

"They blowup her camper while she was in it. She's alive."

Will climbed into the backseat and started checking Dekara over. "How is she still alive?"

"Thantos is her father." Ares answered.

"Ratchet will be here in five minutes." Optimus stated. "Who is Thantos?"

"The God of Death." Will replied. " Will Ratchet know what to do?"

"He is bringing one of your medics with him." Optimus replied. Will nodded and continued to check her over. Ares vibrated with worry. Optimus keeled down to look inside Ares at Will and Dekara.

Dekara was in bad shape. There were cuts all over her body. She had blood coming from both ears and her nose, but nothing seems to still be bleeding. She was very pale and slightly cold. Her breathing was shallow and her pulse was slow. They could hear Ratchets sirens coming closer. Will had removed his shirt and placed it over her to warm her some.

Ratchet whipped into the drive-in and skidded to stop next to Ares. The medic jumped out and climbed in with Will. "How is she?" The medic asked. Will relayed what he found to the medic. He nodded and pulled an IV line and bag from his kit and started to work. "We need to get her back to base as quick as possible." Will nodded.

Will leaned out of Ares. "Optimus, we need to move out, now." He closed the door as he leaned back in.

Optimus transformed. "Ares, follow Ratchet to the base." With that Ratchet pulled away and Ares was right on his tail with Optimus behind him. Five minutes later, they were pulling into the base. Ares followed Ratchet to the med bay. Ratchet stopped and transformed. He kneeled down next to Ares when he stopped. The door opened, Will climbed out into Ratchet's hand. Then he and the medic slowly moved Dekara into Ratchet's hand and the medic joined Will. Ratchet stood and placed them on the makeshift berth for the Autobots, where a human gurny was placed. They laid her on the gurny. A doctor joined them, as Ares transformed.

"My scans say nothing is broken, but she has lost A lot of blood." Ratchet announced to the doctor.

"Thank you, Ratchet. That is good. She should recover quicker." The doctor smiled at Ratchet. "We need to replenish her blood and close any open wounds."

"My sister and I have the same blood type." Will offered. "You can hook up a direct line."

"Okay." The doctor agreed. "We'll need another gurny, please." Optimus left and came back with a second gurny and placed it next to Dekara's.


	7. Chapter 7

Will laid on the gurney and they hooked up an IV line from him to Dekara. The doctor and the medic cleaned and closed all the wounds they found. Slowly her color came back and her body became warmer. Will watched his sister from the gurney next to her after they unhooked home. Ares paced as Ratchet glared at him. The doctor laid a blanket over her when they finished.

"Will, I need to ask you a few things about what happened to her." The doctor stated.

" You'll have to ask Ares. He was with her." Will replied. Ares explained without another word from the doctor. The doctor nodded as Ares finished.

"How is she even alive?" The doctor asked.

"Thantos." Ares replied. The doctor looked at him in disbelief.

"Thantos is my sister's father." Will clarified.

"As in the God of Death?"

"Yes." Will replied. "And Ares, here, is the God of War." He pointed to Ares. " But it can't leave this room. If they find out she's a demigod, they will destroy her."

"I understand." The doctor stated. "I will keep her secret. If she ever needs medical again, I will be honored to take care of her." The medic agreed, too. "She will need rest, but she will be fine."

"Thank you." Will sighed in relief, as did Ares.

"You need rest as well, Will." The doctor stated. "If you need me, I'm Dr. Seung Cho." Will smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Dr. Cho." Ares bowed to him. Dr. Cho bowed back. Ratchet helped the doctor down.

"Ares, get some rest. We will talk I'm the morning." Optimus stated as he placed a hand on Ares' shoulder. "And hopefully she will be awake to join us." Ares nodded, the he transformed into his truck form and tucked himself under the berth, so he was out of the way. Optimus left and Ratchet returned to working on Bumblebee. Ares drifted off to sleep after awhile.

Ares woke to Dekara calling out his name. He opened his eyes to find himself standing next to the gurney, looking at Dekara. "I'm here, Dekara. I'm here." He held her hand. Dekara slowly opened her eyes.

"Ares?"

"Yes. I'm here, beautiful." Ares replied.

Dekara looked at the man talking to her. He was tall with long dark dirty blonde hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He had a chiseled bare chest and then she noticed he wasn't dressed and her eyes shot back up to his face and there were Ares' bright green eyes "Ares, how are you human and not dressed?"

"What?" Ares looked down and saw the state he was in. "Oh! Shit!" And with a flash of light he was gone. Then scraping and gears could be heard. The Ares stood in his robot form. "How did I do that?"

"Is that what you really look like." Will asked as he sat up.

"Yes, but how did I do that?" Ares asked. "My powers are not supposed to work without contact with her."

"Calm down." Ratchet smiled and placed a hand on Ares' shoulder. "We, all, have holoforms. You must have activated it. You wished to be closer to her, right?" Ares nodded. "That is why it activated then. It will allow you to take a physical form smaller than this form. This form must be in it's alt form t9 do it tho.

"So, I can be human?" Ares asked.


End file.
